Yesterday
by Nope.rvbyn
Summary: "All the broken dreams take everything, but they can never have YESTERDAY" a songfic, inspired by Yesterday-Leona Lewis. HUNHAN/YAOI.


Tittle: Yesterday

Main Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan

Genre: Romance, angst, songfic

Rate: T

Recommended Song: "Yesterday –Leona Lewis"

-oOOo-

"_**All the broken dreams take everything, but they can never have YESTERDAY"**_

-oOOo-

**I just can't believe you're gone**

**Still waiting for morning to come**

**Wanna see if the sun will rise even without you by my side**

Malam mendung tanpa berhiaskan bintang kali ini. Bulan pun enggan menampakkan dirinya, setengah bergelung dengan awan kelabu yang masih setia menggantung, mengurangi sedikit kadar cahaya sang bulan. Angin malam yang dingin berhembus, menerbangkan helaian surai coklat madu milik Luhan, pemuda asal China yang kini sedang memandang hamparan kerlap kerlip lampu bangunan kota Seoul dari balkon kamar apartementnya. Rambutnya ia biarkan berantakan terhembus angin.

"_Luhan… kau lihat langit itu?"_

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap langit gelap tanpa bintang itu dengan tatapan sendunya.

"_kau lihat bulan itu? Bulan itu adalah kau."_

Luhan tersenyum pedih, menatap sang rembulan yang kini sepenuhnya tertutup awan mendung. "Ya, aku lihat, sekarang ia tertutup oleh awan kesedihan…"

"_dan… ah! Kau lihat bintang-bintang itu? Bintang-bintang itu adalah kami, orang-orang yang berusaha mendapatkanmu..." _

_"Lihat! bintang yang posisinya paling dekat dengan bulan adalah aku, karena kau sudah menerimaku, aku akan selalu setia berada didekatmu…"_

Satu tetes air mata berhasil lolos dari mata rusanya. Masih memandang langit, ia terus menangis, melihat kenyataan bahwa tak ada bintang dilangit itu, melihat kenyataan bahwa tidak ada lagi sang bintang disisinya, yang adanya hanyalah awan gelap kesedihan yang menutupi dirinya.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi namun Luhan masih enggan beranjak dari tempatnya, menangis memang membuatnya lelah, namun ia tidak bisa tidur. Tidur hanya membawanya pada mimpi buruk akan Oh Sehun, kekasihnya, orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Masih dengan posisi bersandar pada pagar balkon dan tatapan menerawang langit, namun kini tubuhnya sudah terselimut oleh selimut bambi kesayangannya, mencoba mencari kehangatan ditengah dinginnya malam musim gugur kala itu. Luhan tidak tahu sampai kapan ia seperti ini. Tidak tidur semalaman sampai pagi di tempat seperti ini. Namun hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengobati rasa rindu yang membuncah akan Sehun. Karena banyak kenangan yang mereka lalui dibalkon ini.

_"Lu.."_

Luhan diam.

_"Luhan..."_

Luhan mulai kembali menitikkan air matanya, percuma juga dia menahannya, air matanya tersimpan terlalu banyak untuk Sehun selama ini, mengingat dia selalu bahagia dan jarang menangis sejak Sehun bersamanya. Namun sekarang air mata yang ia simpan, yang ia janji pada Sehun tidak akan pernah ia tampakkan lagi, menggalir begitu saja,

dan itu karena Sehun.

Mengingat hanya akan membuatnya menangis. Haruskah ia mencuci otaknya? Tapi Luhan tidak ingin semuanya hilang begitu saja.

_"Luhan.. kau tahu? aku mencintaimu"_

Ya, Luhan tau. Luhan Sangat Tau.

_"Aku.. sangat mencintaimu..."_

Semuanya terasa nyata, saat Sehun mengucapkan kata-kata cinta itu, semua terasa nyata walau nayatanya semu,

Terasa nyata sehingga Luhan masih menganggap Sehun masih disisinya.

_"Aku mencintaimu... Aku akan selalu berada disisimu..."_

Begitupun juga Luhan. Jika Sehun berjanji seperti itu, maka Luhan juga.

_"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu.. dan aku berani bersumpah, pagi tidak akan datang jika aku tidak ada disampingmu..."_

Janji itu... alasan mengapa mimpi buruk akan Sehun selalu menghampiri Luhan. Memaksa Luhan untuk terjaga setiap malamnya sejak kepergian Sehun dari sisinya.

Ia akan terjaga setiap malamnya sampai pagi.

Ia akan memastikan, apakah matahari akan tatap terbit,

walau Sehun tidak berada disisinya.

-oOOo-

**When we have so much in store tell me what is it I'm reaching for**

**When we're through building memories I'll hold yesterday in my heart**

**In my heart**

**L**uhan melangkahkan tungkai kakinya menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang ramai. Angin musim gugur yang dingin berhembus seiring dengan langkah yang ia tapak, membuat Luhan harus merapatkan kembali jaket yang ia pakai. Tangan mungilnya yang terbalut sarung tangan wol berwarna biru dongker-kesayangannya- senada dengan jaketnya ia masukkan kedalam kantung, berharap kehangatan yang ia dapat bisa mengurangi dingin yang mulai menyerangnya.

"_Luhan… tangan mu kedinginan?" _

_Luhan menggeleng lemah, "tidak, mereka baik-baik saja"_

_Sehun berdecak kesal, bagaimana Luhan bisa berkata baik-baik saja jika kenyataannya Luhan sedang menggosokkan kedua tangannya dengan gelisah?_

"_aku tahu mereka kedinginan.." ucap Sehun lalu melepaskan sarung tangan wol biru dongker yang ia pakai dan memberikannya pada Luhan. "ini, pakailah"_

_Luhan menatap Sehun lalu bibirnya mengerucut sebal. "kalau seperti itu, kau yang akan kedinginan"_

_Sehun terkekeh pelan lalu meraih tangan Luhan, memakakan sarung tangannya pada tangan mungil itu. Sehun tersenyum geli saat melihat sarung tangannya yang kebesaran di tangan Luhan yang kecil. Ia pun menggenggam erat tangan itu dan mengecupnya pelan. "kau tahu kan? Aku ini tahan dingin jika didekatmu."_

"_kenapa?" Luhan mengerjap pelan sambil menatap Sehun yang tersenyum jahil padanya. Sehun pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Luhan, membuat semburat merah muda muncul dikedua pipi nya._

"_karena kau selalu membuat ku 'panas'"_

_Ucapan Sehun sukses membuat wajah Luhan merah padam, ia pun memukul brutal lengan kekasihnya itu dengan tangannya yang bebas, membuat Sehun meringis kesakitan. "byeontae! byeotae! byeontae!"_

Luhan menunduk lalu menghela nafas berat. Apapun yang ia lakukan, pikirannya akan selalu melayang pada sosok Sehun. Otaknya seakan diciptakan hanya untuk mengingat dan mengenang orang itu. Disaat Luhan ingin melupakan semuanya, otaknya seolah telah terprogram tanpa tombol delete satupun, membuatnya harus mengingat, dan terus mengingat semua kenangan manisnya bersama Sehun tanpa bisa menghapusnya.

.

.

.

Masih melangkahkan kakinya, Luhan terus memikirkan Sehun. Sampai Luhan melewati sebuah dance studio besar dengan tulian "_reach your dream_" terpampang jelas diatasnya, Luhan berhenti sejenak. Matanya menatap sendu pada tulisan itu.

"_Luhan, kita harus giat menabung!" luhan mengerutkan alisnya bingung menatap Sehun yang terlihat begitu antusias._

"_kenapa?"_

"_kau tahu kan studio dance yang ada di ujung block D itu?"_

_Luhan nampak berfikir sejenak. "ya, aku tahu, kenapa memangnya?"_

"_kudengar mereka ingin menjual 3 ruang latihan yang ada. Kita harus membeli satu."_

"_benarkah? Tapi untuk apa?"_

"_Luhan, kau lupa mimpi kita untuk menjadi dancer professional? Untuk menjadi dancer professional kita harus banyak berlatih. Dan untuk berlatih kita memerlukan ruang latihan. Lebih baik kita punya satu ruang latihan untuk kita, jadi kita bisa bebas berlatih kapan pun dan berapa lama yang kita inginkan. Dengan begitu kita bisa meraih impian kita…"_

Luhan tersenyum pedih, setelah mereka sepakat untuk membeli satu ruang latihan, mereka pun mulai menabung. Tabungan mereka pun sekarang sudah banyak dan bahkan mereka mampu membeli studio dance itu, bukan hanya ruang latihannya. Namun tanpa Sehun, apalah arti semuanya?

Tanpa Sehun apa arti semua mimpi yang mereka bangun dan mereka berencana untuk meraihnya?

Tanpa Sehun, apa arti semua yang mereka simpan untuk itu?

Sekarang Luhan pun mulai bertanya-tanya, selama ini ia berjuang bersama Sehun untuk semuanya. Namun setelah banyak yang mereka lewati, dan sekian banyak mimpi yang ingin mereka raih –bersama,

Sehun meninggalkannya.

Dan sekarang, apalagi yang ingin Luhan capai? Karena tanpa Sehun, semuanya akan sia-sia.

Melanjutkan langkah menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul menuju tempat dimana cintanya berada, melewati semua memori yang terekam jelas dalam ingatan Luhan yang masih segar akan Sehun. Luhan tau, jika ia akan selalu menyimpan hari kemarin di hatinya.

-oOOo-

**They can take tomorrow and the plans we made**

**They can take the music that we never played**

**All the broken dreams take everything**

**Just take it away**

Aroma harum wewangian bunga-bunga yang bermekaran menyambut indra penciuman Luhan ketika baru saja ia membuka sedikit pintu toko bunga itu. Bunyi lonceng yang menandakan adanya pengunjung berbunyi saat Luhan membuka sepenuhnya pintu kaca itu dan masuk kedalam, membuat seorang wanita muda cantik dengan rambut hitam kuncir kuda menoleh dan tersenyum.

"ah, Luhan… kau datang lagi.."

Luhan membalas senyuman wanita itu lalu meraih sebatang mawar didekatnya, menyesap aromanya, dan tersenyum. "Tentu saja, Taeyeon Nuna tidak ingat jika ini tanggal 15?"

Taeyeon menepuk pelan jidatnya lalu bergegas pergi ke belakang. "aku lupa. Tunggu sebentar ya, Lu"

Luhan mengangguk lalu menatap mawar ditangannya. Ah… ia jadi teringat Sehun.

Sehun… seperti mawar baginya.

Semakin kuat Luhan menggenggam Sehun dan tidak ingin melepaskannya,

Luhan semakin terluka oleh duri kenangan yang ada pada diri Sehun.

Yah, begitulah sekiranya. Namun Luhan menyukai mawar, sama seperti Luhan menyukai Sehun. Luhan menghirup aroma mawar sebagai nafasnya, sama seperti ia menganggap Sehun sebagai sumber hidupnya.

"_Luhan… bagaimana jika kita menikah?"_

Luhan tersenyum pedih mengingat rencana mereka yang satu itu. "aku mau Hun."

"_jika kita menikah nanti, aku akan membuat semua dekor ruangan berhias mawar. Kau suka mawar kan? Kita juga akan menggunakan buket bunga mawar dan dandelion yang asli. Mawar dan dandelion dimana-mana!"_

"cha! Ini dia, sebuket dandelion untuk Luhan."

Ucapan Taeyeon yang baru saja kembali membuat Luhan harus menghela nafas,

Lagi-lagi ia teringat pria itu. Si penyuka dandelion.

"ah, gomawo nuna, sekalian aku mau mawar ini."

.

.

.

Aroma air laut menyeruak ketika Luhan menapakkan kakinya diatas pasir berwarna cream yang lembut itu. Selangkah demi selangkah yang ia ambil dengan sebuket bunga dandelion terasa berat karena pasir yang seperti ingin menelan kedua kaki mungilnya, seperti ingin menenggelamkan dirinya yang hampir dekat dengan hamparan laut biru yang membentang. Air matanya menetes seiring dengan air laut yang mulai terasa menyentuh kaki telanjangnya. Memandang langit biru berawan yang terlihat seperti refleksi Laut itu dengan mata berair yang sudah membuat anak sungai dikedua pipi pucatnya.

"Tuhan, aku tahu Sehun akan kembali, tolonglah, buat dia kembali padaku."

Luhan berjongkok pada ombak kecil yang menghampirinya, lalu melepaskan buket bunga yang ada ditangannya, membiarkan buket bunga itu ikut terbawa ke laut oleh ombak. Berdiri lalu mengambil satu dua langkah mundur, luhan menjatuhkan tubuh nya terduduk diatas pasir. Ia mulai terisak, kedua telapak tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya yang penuh air mata.

Ia tidak perduli dengan angin dingin yang berhembus,

Ia juga tidak perduli dengan keadaannya yang terlihat berantakkan,

IA MERINDUKAN SEHUN SAAT INI.

Setiap hari ia memang merindukan Sehun, namun rasa rindunya yang membuncah tumpah ruah ditempat ini.

Ditempat dimana –mungkin- Sehunnya berada.

_Luhan melangkahkan kaki nya keseluruh penjuru ruangan, mencari Sehun yang tak kunjung ia temukan keberadaannya. Kamar mandi, ruang TV, dapur, dan kamar tidur. Sehun tidak ada dimanapun._

_"Ah!" Luhan menjentikkan jarinya, merasa bodah. Mana mungkin dia lupa dimana tempat favorite Sehun?_

_Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon apartementnya dengan senyum merekah. Namun dalam hati ia berharap jika Sehun memang benar disana._

_Perlahan Luhan membuka pintu kaca, merasakan hembusan angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia sedikit menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kaca, menengok kekanan dan kekiri._

_Itu dia. Sehun ada disana._

_Duduk bersandar pada kursi panjang sambil meluruskan kakinya, menggunakan kedua lengannya sebagai tumpuan kepalanya. Memandang langit penuh bintang diatasnya._

_Luhan sempat terpana. Sehun begitu tampan dengan bermandikan cahaya bulan. Angin yang berhembus sedikit menerbangkan rambut coklat emasnya._

_"Kau sedang apa?"_

_Luhan sedikit berjengit. Bagaimana Sehun tau ia disana? Apakah Sehun juga tau jika Luhan sedang mengagumi ketampanannya? Namun bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Luhan malah mendekati Sehun dan duduk disampingnya._

_"Aku sedang mencarimu." Ucap Luhan lembut sambil mengusap poni Sehun yang berantakan tertiup angin._

_Sehun tersenyum. Tangan Luhan begitu halus. Suara Luhan juga terdengar merdu ditelinganya. Apapun yang ada di diri Luhan terasa sempurna bagi Sehun._

_Karena Sehun begitu mencintai Luhan._

_"Hey, sini.." Sehun menepuk pahanya. Mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya._

_Luhan hanya menurut, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada bidang Sehun dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap kekasihnya. Tangan Sehun yang awalnya menumpu kepalanya sekarang beralih meneluk erat pinggang ramping Luhan. Hidungnya menghirup dalam aroma rambut Luhan. Aroma kesukaannya._

_Lama mereka terdiam dalam kesunyian. Mereka bukan canggung. Namun mereka hanya menikmati setiap detik yang mereka punya. Mencoba mengingat setiap menit yang mereka lewati. Dan setiap jam yang tersisa untuk mereka._

_"Aku akan merindukanmu Luhan.."_

_Luhan tersenyum simpul lalu mengecup singkat leher Sehun. "Aku juga"_

_"Jaga dirimu saat aku di Jeju... Jangan membuatku khawatir..."_

_Luhan mengangguk. Tentu saja ia akan menjaga dirinya dengan baik. Untuk Sehun, dan demi Sehun._

_"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan saat aku kembali?"_

_Luhan sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Sehun dan tersenyum. Ia lalu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya. Jarinya ia mainkan pada tautan tangan Sehun yang memeluk pinggangnya._

_"Aku.. tentu saja aku ingin memelukmu.."_

_Sehun terkekeh mendengar jawaban Luhan. Terdengar kekanakkan. Namun Sehun tetap menyukainya._

_Luhan nampak berfikir sejenak, namun kemudian ia tersenyum. "Bagaimana dengan membuat lagu baru? Seperti biasa, aku yang bernyanyi, kau yang bermain gitar dan rap."_

"_Baiklah… itu ide yang bagus… ada lagi?"_

-oOOo-

**They can take the future that we'll never know**

**They can take the places that we said we would go**

**All the broken dreams take everything**

**Just take it away**

_"Bagaimana dengan jalan-jalan?" Walau tidak dapat terlihat, namun Sehun yakin Luhan sedang tersenyum senang sekarang._

"_Kau ingin jalan-jalan kemana?"_

_Luhan nampak berfikir sejenak, namun kemudian ia tersenyum sumringah. "Bagaiman kalau kita ke Namsan Tower?"_

_Sehun mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Namsan?"_

"_Ya, Namsan"_

"_Bukankah kita sudah sering ke Namsan? Mau berapa gembok lagi yang ingin kau gantung dan berapa banyak kunci lagi yang ingin kau buang?" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal sementara Sehun terkekeh geli mengingat sudah beratus kali mereka pergi ke Namsan Tower sejak mereka berkencan. Namun Sehun tak akan sanggup menolak permintaan Rusa-nya yang satu ini._

"_Baiklah, kita akan ke Namsan. Dan.. bagaimana jika kita juga mengunjungi rumah nenek Baekhyun di Yanggu? Kudengar Baekhyun sedang ada disana untuk tahun baru ini."_

_Luhan bertepuk tangan heboh-kebiasaan Luhan jka ia terlalu senang-, wajahnya menggambarkan kebahagiaan. "Bagaimana jika kita juga pergi ke Hanok Village? Aku ingin mencoba... apa yah namanya.."_

_Sehun terkekeh. "Bbobgi?"_

"_Ya Bbobgi! Tao bilang itu sangat enak!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Sehun, ini sudah malam, kau tidak ingin tidur? Besok kau akan berangkat ke Jeju."_

_Luhan mengusap pelan rambut Sehun yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di pangkuan Luhan. Setelah membicarakan rencana mereka dihari mendatang, dan tempat-tempat apa yang ingin mereka kunjungi, serta beberapa teman lagu yang akan mereka ciptakan-saat Sehun kembali dari Jeju tentunya-, mereka sama sekali tidak berniat untuk tidur walau jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12 malam, sementara keberangkatan Sehun akan dilaksanakan pada pukul 10 pagi. Entahlah… mereka hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua._

"_Hun, setelah menengok ayahmu di Jeju, cepatlah kembali.."_

_Sehun tersenyum. "Pasti. Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama pisah darimu."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Hun, cepatlah, kapalnya akan segera berangkat. Kau tidak mau terlambat, kan?"_

_Sehun mengangguk lalu memeluk Luhan erat._

"_aku mencintaimu."_

_._

_._

_._

_Luhan mendudukkan dirinya disofa merah marun kesayangannya sambil menyesap coklat hangat ditangannya. Ia merasa kedinginan setelah mengantarkan Sehun ke pelabuhan tadi. _

"_ah, cuacanya sedang dingin, aku harus ingatkan Sehun untuk memakai mantelnya"_

_Luhan pun menekan dial nomor 1 pada layar touchscreennya, berniat menelpon Sehun untuk mengatakan hal itu. Namun nomor Sehun tidak aktif._

_Luhan berniat menelpon Sehun sekali lagi, tangan kanannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menyalakan televisi layar datar dihadapannya, menampilkan acara berita dengan headline news yang membuat Luhan membelalakan matanya, air matanya tumpah begitu saja._

"_**kapal ferri menuju pulau Jeju karam ditengah perjalanan"**_

Luhan masih menangis, ia tidak perduli jika matanya sembab sekalipun penampilannya terlihat seperti orang gila. Luhan sudah gila memang,

Ia selalu mengharapkan Sehun kembali, yang pada dasarnya Sehun **tidak akan pernah**.

-oOOo-

**All the broken dreams take everything**

**Just take it away**

**But they can never have yesterday**

Alasan Luhan selalu mengingat Sehun adalah karena kenangan itu. Semuanya.

Saat saat dimana Sehun berencana akan menikahinya, dimana Sehun dan dirinya akan membuat lagu –yang tentu tidak akan pernah mereka mainkan-, semua masa depan dan mimpi yang mereka rencanakan dan mereka bangun, semua tempat-tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi, dan hari hari esok yang ingin mereka jalani bersama,

**YANG TIDAK AKAN PERNAH TERJADI.**

**Karena Sehunnya, telah pergi.**

Namun Luhan tahu, semua mimpi mereka, mimpi yang hancur, yang mengambil segalanya, kebahagiaannya dan hidupnya –Sehun,

Tidak akan pernah mengambil kenangan hari kemarin yang mereka buat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _**kau selalu berkata jika aku harus bersyukur setiap harinya, namun apakah sekarang aku harus? Tanpa kau disisiku, apa kah aku masih bisa bersyukur?**_

_**Kau juga pernah berkata jika Surga tahu apa yang ada di masa depan, dan masa depanmu adalah bersamaku. Kau bilang Surga tahu itu, namu sekarang apa? Aku tidak mempercayainya.**_

_**Aku tahu, dan aku percaya aku akan melihatmu lagi. Tidak egois bukan? Jika aku meminta lebih.**_

_**Satu lagi malam yang ingin aku lewati,**_

_**Satu lagi hari yang ingin aku jalani,**_

_**Bersamamu,**_

_**Dengan satu lagi senyum diwajahmu."**_

_**Sincerely loving you,**_

_**Xi Luhan**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Anyeonghaseooooooooo *lambai-lambai* *dilempar gelas*

Hai hai hai hai? Ada yang inget aku? Si author karet yang kalo apdet lamanya kaya kampret...?

Readers: GA ADAAAA!

Okay okay.. Woyes kakak... ^^V

Nah... Atas publishnya ff ini *gaya lu nop* aku mau minta maaf pada para pembaca yang (mungkin) nungguin kelanjutan ff ku yang lain... Yang (mungkin) kesel aku ga apdet-apdet... I'm sorry my bebeb I can't update secepet yang you mau... :3 /plakkk

Dikarenakan saya remaja labil yang moodnya naik turun untuk nulis.. Mohon dimaklum.. *pundung*

Aku juga mau bilang makasih untuk para readers ku dan reviewers ku dan siders ku yang tercintah , makasih ya udah mau meluangkan waktu kalian buat baca ff ku yg gak jelas -_- yang(mungkin) udah mau nungguin, maaf aku kesannya mengecewakan kalian...

Anggaplah ff ini sebagai permohonan maaf hilangnya aku dari FFn sementara waktu itu.. Oke? *kedip-kedip gaje*

Thanks untuk nae sarang nae byeontae 'Kim Min Soo' (itu loh... Author ff 'What if' Hunhan yg rated M yang ada NCnya... Dibaca ya ... :3) yang udah banyak kasih masukkan untuk ff ini.. Mian kalau hasilnya tidak memuaskan.. *pundung*

Dan untuk Kimberlly, hehehe... Ini ff juga untuk permintaan maaf ku karena aku PHP soal update itu.. Itu bener2 ga keduga, aku sakit disaat pengen selesaiin dan jadi lupa setelah sembuh... Mian.. T-T tapi aku akan update kok.. Hehe :D

Dan... Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan... Jangan baca yang NC ya pas siang2, ntar batal lagi.. -_-

as usual, aku mengharapkan respon kalian sama epep angst gaje yang gaada sedihnya sama sekali ini... T-T hiksseu

don't be siders please... i dunnot like siders... that's one of many reason why I often not in mood to write.. #apa lah nop inggris lu#

dan aku juga gamau ada yang ngebash character di ff ini. Karena aku masukkin character itu karena aku merasa cocok untuk peran. oke?

see you di FF ku yang lain...

Nope Byun.


End file.
